


Burned in Flames

by Hephy



Series: To The End Of Days [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex, dude on dude lovin', kittens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephy/pseuds/Hephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three in the Series To The End of Days.</p>
<p>Returning to the Homestead grants Liam a much-needed and earned chance to recover from servicing not one but two men for several days. Shay is still sassy. Tom is scared for his life during a big misunderstanding. And when they are delegated a new mission from Achilles, preparing the Morrigan reveals to Shay there is something wrong with his crew that needs to be addressed before they leave. The issue is just not what he's expecting.</p>
<p>Also, Liam gives awesome oral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tell you this now: this starts with Shay/Liam and gets a little Tom centric for the middle part and goes back to Shay/Liam/Tom. I'm not sure how this entire thing happened and honestly I almost cut a third of the content out but decided to just let you have it all. Normally I don't throw original characters into a relationship mix but this idea hit me during the writing of part two, Riding Up The Heights, and now Tom is here and if all progresses as planned he has this purpose to fulfill in the future but telling would be a spoiler so I'll just sit over here and shhhh while I keep writing.

Burned in Flames

 

“You are trouble.” Liam inhaled against the rough kiss Shay instigated, “Multiplied. Compounded.”

“Mmm,” Shay pulled him in for another kiss as he leaned against his desk, “with interest.”

“Brutal.” Liam seemed to pant, “Twice the night before, thrice last night. Shay, there are parts of me that hurt that haven’t hurt in years.”

“Can’t keep up with the young bucks anymore?”

“One of you, perhaps, but there are two of you now.”

“Point taken. We have been ganging up on you.” Shay rubbed at Liam’s neck and when it garnered a hiss he placed an affectionate kiss over the wrinkled brow before him.

Liam looked down, hands braced against the desk on either side of Shay’s hips, and noted the fully erect condition of Shay’s cock. A clear droplet descended the length of it and the hands on his neck and hot panting against his face let him know everything he needed to about the state of Shay’s desire.

Liam swallowed and breathed deep, half dressed and planning on remaining so because asking his body to generate yet another erection was too much. His balls hurt. His pants were staying. But Shay would need to be attended to and he was already naked and that usually meant things were too late to turn around.

“I thought you had been sated four days ago.”

Shay nosed his face, smiling, “So did I, but then the last two days happened.”

They kissed and it was an intimate, casual connection. Shay never shied away from kissing and his not-so-subtle requests for more left Liam without the fortitude to deny him. He was thankful kissing was easy and so thoroughly pleased Shay.

When they parted Liam looked to the floor where Tom was twisted haphazardly in three different blankets. He was sleeping with an arm draped over his eyes. Liam smiled at the sight.

“Not sure I’ve ever met a heavier sleeper on this ship.” Shay massaged Liam’s shoulders, “If he wakes up I just know you’re going to feel obligated into cuddling him, too.”

Liam pressed their foreheads together, “You have an explicit definition of cuddling.”

Shay whispered, “But I’m not wrong about you.” He curled his fingers to the nape of Liam’s neck and urged their mouths together again.

And Liam couldn’t argue with that. So he kissed Shay and wrapped his hand around his erection and worked him to nearly his limit. When he stopped, just shy of Shay’s orgasm, he was given a curse and sharp nip to his neck. He chuckled.

“Let me say I’m sorry.” Liam went to his knees.

Shay inhaled thin and slow and moaned, “Apology accepted.”

“I haven’t done anything yet.”

“I know what’s waiting for me.” He touched Liam’s face in a fond caress, “You’re going to spoil me until I’m well past rotten. You could just tell me no if you don’t want to.”

“I could.” Liam kissed Shay’s palm, “But you look like you’re several yet from satiation.”

Shay blinked but his vision refused to focus properly in his arousal fogged brain, “Feels like it.”

Liam opened his mouth and enjoyed the moan-sigh Shay produced when he closed around him in a firm, wet, suctioning glide. A hand gripped his shoulder and Shay’s thighs quivered for a moment.

“Christ, Liam.” Shay panted, “You have the hottest mouth.”

Liam went down, down, down until the head of Shay’s erection was pressed at the back of his throat. He forced his tongue up against the underside as he drew off. He stopped there, lips barely touching the tip, and looked at Shay’s fingers clutching the edge of the desk. His knuckles were white and flexing.

“I was gone three months, Shay, not three years. You going to make it through this?”

Shay nodded, lips twitching into a smile.

“Not even a comeback.” Liam kissed the head of his erection and parted his lips to descend again. He touched Shay’s thighs, gripping and stroking, and reached up to rub his stomach and chest. The touches were well received and he could feel the rising pulse and emerging pattern of Shay’s body.

“L-Liam,” Shay was panting hard now, “I’m close.”

Liam hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, and bobbed his head faster. He pressed at Shay’s chest, scratching lightly. Shay’s hand closed around his forearm, seeking purchase.

“ _Liam_ ,” Shay pushed at his shoulder but he didn’t stop, “I can’t – I-I can’t… I’m going to-”

Liam pinched Shay’s nipple as he pulled off and watched him break.

“Ah god – _ahhh god_.” Shay hissed, stomach contracting as he emptied onto himself, and tipped his head back, “Shitfuck _GOD_!”

Liam wiped his mouth of lingering spit, chuckling, “Compliment accepted.”

Shay craned forward, chin almost going to his chest, and sat there panting, “You… you fuck.” His legs were shaking.

Liam stood and kissed Shay’s head, “You’re welcome.” He wiped his hands off and then Shay’s mess.

“I’m dizzy as hell.” Shay put a hand to his face and groaned, “That was as awful as it was incredible, making me hold out like that.”

“Hopefully now you’ll be fine for a few days while we’re home.”

“God,” Shay felt lightheaded, “help me to the floor before I take the fast way.”

Liam assisted him slow and easy to the floor and set the wash basin beside him. He never tired of rendering Shay temporarily unable to perform basic tasks.

“You’re so good to me.” Shay clung to his leg in a brief hug before he saw movement from where Tom was sleeping. He smiled and relinquished his hold. Liam went to Tom’s side and knelt, brushing his hair away from his sleepy face.

“Did we wake you?” Liam asked quietly.

Tom shook his head, “M’just cold.”

Liam breathed a laugh of realization, “It is chilly this morning.” He righted the blankets and eased himself to the floor and began pulling them over himself as well.

“Is it time to get up?”

“Not yet. We have a little while before everyone is moving and ready. I’ll warm you back up.”

Shay went about bathing himself, smiling at the line of Liam’s figure and the darker hand that reached up and back to wrap around Liam’s neck to encourage the kisses that were happening.

Shay listened to Liam’s soft voice as he showered Tom with words that no doubt made him blush. The shifting of the blankets denoted their movements. Tom inhaled, deep and appreciative, and arched against Liam.

Liam asked him a question. Permission.

Tom sighed a _yes_.

And Shay watched and listened to the quiet, slow dance of Liam stroking Tom towards his finish. Tom’s breathing elevated and his fingers gripped tighter against Liam’s skin. His moan was near silent and he whispered Liam’s name like he were pleading for forgiveness.

Tom came with a soft but broken sound, first stiffening but soon growing lax against Liam as his body attempted to mimic a liquid.

Shay smiled at the way Liam kissed Tom’s neck and shoulder and pushed fingers through his hair. Honestly, Tom probably had no idea what was going on before he woke, but Liam still felt obligated to provide him attention.

Shay liked that about Liam.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Chevalier leaned on the banister beside Liam, “I notice your cabin boy is dressed quite nicely. Was he recently shopping? Or perhaps promoted from swabbing the deck?”

Liam never did rise to his bait, “That’s Tom. He was a stowaway. Decided it was best to put him to work since he so badly wanted to be a part of things.”

“Ah! A stowaway!” Chevalier chuckled, “I should have known. How long has he been on board the Morrigan?”

“Can’t say for certain, but Shay and I started noticing him maybe a month ago.”

“Is he wearing Shay’s coat? It looks a little large on him. He’s not a short boy but… there isn’t much to him.”

“He’ll grow. He’s barely a man now. In a few years you’ll see the difference.”

“You say that as though you’re confident he’ll be staying.”

“He has no reason not to.”

“Ahh.” He gestured to Tom, “I suppose he was someone’s slave before this.”

“We haven’t asked.” Liam caught sight of Shay appearing on the dock and directing his crew to carry supplies to the house.

Chevalier almost brushed shoulders with Liam, pausing to lean in, as he passed, “Do you really feel you need to? Look at him.”

Liam didn’t respond. Instead, he watched Chevalier descend the steps and make his way to where Tom was handing crates off the ship to the first man on the dock. He heard Chevalier introduce himself and sarcastically welcome him aboard the Morrigan. He shook his hand, leaned close to speak quietly to him, and then clapped him on the shoulder and bid him farewell. As he passed Shay on the dock the pair did little more than nod briefly in uncomfortable acknowledgement that the other continued to exist. The look Shay bored into Chevalier’s back said more than enough.

Liam felt like rubbing his temples but settled for a sigh and tightening his hold on the helm. Tom was staring after Chevalier like he’d been given his execution date.

“Great,” Liam said to himself, “now I have whatever that is to worry about.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Hope was smiling at him after hearing about Tom.

“Well,” Liam chuckled, “what can I say?”

She was leaning against the fence as she often did, “You can say what’s on your mind. You’ve looked troubled since you stepped onto dry land. Something Shay did?”

“No. Not Shay.” Liam looked over his shoulder. Shay was a ways away showing Tom around the homestead.

“Hmmm. Not Shay.” she tapped her shoe, “That’s a tough one then. If it’s not Shay you’ll have to tell me otherwise we’ll be here all day.”

“Just tryin’ to figure out what Chevalier said to Tom that’s got him so worked up.”

“You could try asking him.”

“Not in front of others. It will have to wait.”

Hope pushed off the fence and took his arm in hers to begin walking, “Then you’re better off not thinking about it until it’s time. Or you could pull him aside now. Your choice. Either way, it’s time for Shay’s training. Why don’t you leave him to me today and you go check on your precious cabin boy?”

Liam walked slower to match her easy strides, “Generous of you.”

“I can be.” She stopped and detached herself, “Send Shay over for me, will you? I’ll have some exercises ready for him shortly.”

“As you wish.” He climbed the steps to the house and found Shay right inside the door explaining (almost) proper etiquette to Tom.

“Shay.” Liam stood on the threshold, “Hope wants you for training.”

Shay didn’t even stop to whine, “There you are, Liam. Did you hear what our dear Chevalier said to Tom?”

“No.” Liam looked at Tom for an answer, but Tom was looking at the floor.

“I guess he thought it would be funny to tell Tom to be careful we don’t sell him to some farmer in the next port. I heard him say it myself and I’m none too pleased.”

Liam felt like heaving a disgruntled sigh but held it in, “Tom, we’re not going to sell you. Chevalier, for as cruel as it was, was teasing you.”

“Besides,” Shay nudged Tom, “you’re not property to be sold.”

“Shay. Training.”

“Alright, alright, but I was hoping to introduce him to Achilles.” The half pleading, half urging look Shay gave him told him to think deeper.

Liam did, and realized introducing them was exactly what Tom needed right now.

“I’ll handle that. Thanks. Now off with you. Hope is waiting.”

Shay left with little more than a mild pout and Liam closed the door as he went.

“Alright,” Liam turned and walked through the hall, “follow me.”

They found Achilles at his desk writing. Liam knocked on the open door as a formality.

“Liam. You and Shay returned quicker than expected.” Achilles stood from his desk, fingers spread across the many papers.

“The weather was in our favor. We were fortunate.” Liam moved into the room, stepping away from the doorway and revealing Tom.

“Who is your friend?”

“Achilles, this is Tom. Tom? Achilles.” Liam motioned between them as he did the acquainting.

“My goodness,” Achilles approached Tom, “you look like you could use a good meal. Or several.”

“Tom stowed away aboard the Morrigan.”

Achilles smiled, “Did he? I see you’ve taken him under your wing. Another to add to your collection?”

Liam shook his head, smiling, “A collection of two is hardly a collection at all.”

“We all start somewhere.”

“This one isn’t for the Brotherhood.” Liam clarified.

Achilles’ face fell a little, and Liam went on to explain.

“Shay thought it would be good for him to meet someone in your position.”

“Ah, yes.” Achilles nodded, “Welcome, Thomas.” He extended his hand in offer and Tom tentatively accepted it.

“Thank you.” Tom was whisper quiet. He was distracted by Achilles’ detailed and well tailored clothing and professional appearance. He looked to Liam for any clue as to what he should do next.

“Achilles is our mentor, Tom. He runs things here on the homestead and he’s the man who asked me to join the Brotherhood. He fostered me. Trained me. Made me into a worthy man. He has my respect and my loyalty. As I am Shay’s superior, Achilles is mine.”

Tom sucked in a breath as he looked to Achilles with a new world forming in his eyes. The willing acceptance was overflowing from him.

Achilles laughed, “Not the same man I was when you walked in, am I?”

Tom swallowed and composed himself.

“No need to be shy.” He put a hand on Tom’s shoulder, “I understand your surprise. And your hope. Welcome to our little corner of the world, Thomas. I hope you can find something here worth fighting for. And if not, you’re welcome to stay anyway.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“You’re still wound up from earlier.” Liam set the letter he’d been reading on the desk and focused on the way Tom was obsessively cleaning the cabin. The Morrigan was docked at the homestead, but Liam was hesitant to take Tom up to the house to sleep. He’d returned to the ship to find their correspondence letters from other Assassins, but the day had stretched into night. Tom had lit candles for him when the sunlight dwindled.

Tom stopped sweeping and fell motionless under Liam’s eyes. The narrow cut of his frame struck a lonely figure.

“Shay wanted you to see him. So you’d know we’d never treat you differently because of your skin.”

Tom wiped at his face, “Can I really stay?”

Liam smiled and felt relief fill his chest, “Of course. As long as you want.”

“A-and,” Tom hiccupped, “can I still sail with you?”

Liam stood and walked over to take the broom from Tom’s loose grip, “I would like that very much.”

Tom turned and pressed against Liam’s chest. The broom was set aside and arms wrapped around him, warm and secure.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Liam placed his book on the desk and curled the blanket so it was snug around Tom. He’d read Tom to sleep and was rewarded with a limp and warm body in his arms and nowhere to be until morning. It was relaxing and he nodded off for a bit until the trump-trump-trump of boots outside drew his attention. He recognized the pace and when Shay opened the cabin doors he lifted his chin in greeting.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”  Shay’s voice was at a whisper as he approached.

“I have the correspondence sorted for Achilles. Just haven’t quite freed myself to deliver them.”

“Mm, I see that. You should bring Tom up to the house. I bet he’s never slept in a nice bed before.”

“You’re probably right.” Liam was careful in the way he stood, jostling Tom as little as possible, “Can you get the letters and the door for me?”

Shay walked with him to the house and opened the necessary doors. Achilles was still up and met them in the hall.

“Here are the letters you wanted.” Shay handed him the small pile, “We were just on our way to tuck in our cabin boy.”

“There aren’t any extra beds tonight, but we do have a place by the fire.”

Liam kept his voice quiet, “He can have my bed for the night. He’s earned it.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” Achilles bid them goodnight and walked to his office as he started opening the letters.

Shay helped Liam settle Tom onto the bed and cover him with blankets.

“He’s out cold.” Shay tamed the wild hair, “And looking so sweet as he sleeps.”

“You look like that when you sleep.”

Shay smiled at him, “I do not.”

“Well, you would know.” Liam sat on the edge of the bed.

Shay rolled his eyes but let it go and nudged him, “He fancies you, you know.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t you _oh_ me, Liam. You know it to be true. The way he looks to you for answers like every word you speak is divine law. The way he responds when you touch him. I’m surprised he doesn’t fall at your feet in worship every time you come near.”

“You mean he admires me.”

“Aye, he does. But it’s more than that.” Shay stroked Tom’s face, “You ought to be careful with this one. If he falls in love with you that’ll be it for you. There won’t be any escape. No Hope for you.”

“Very funny.”

“You think I’m joking, but I know you, Liam. Once he has you, you won’t be able to say no.” Shay leaned up and kissed Liam’s cheek, “Sleep well. I’ll see you for torture in the morning.”

“Training isn’t torture.”

“It is when it’s with you sad sacks who don’t know how to have any proper fun.” The smile let Liam know Shay was teasing.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Tom was allowed almost free run of the house and the homestead. He liked walking through the trees and watching the wildlife from hiding places. He befriended a fox one day by giving it cuts of a fish he caught. It followed him nearly home that night before it loped off and disappeared.

He had caught dozens of fish in his first few days after Shay had taught him how. Most he traded to merchants for small things or other food. Sometimes he earned a few coins for them. He always gave the money to Liam, but Liam refused to spend it for him and kept it in a box until he may need it.

Sometimes he watched Shay and the others train. The French man who had joked about Shay and Liam selling him to farmers had since apologized. Chevalier was his name, they had reminded him when he told them about the apology conversation. Shay asked if Liam had spoken to him and asked him to apologize. Liam denied any involvement.

Tom was finding most of the men and women on the homestead were indifferent to the color of his skin. It was not what he was used to, but he was overjoyed by the change. He still worried he would break a rule he was unaware of, or worse – be mistaken as an intruder. In a world of Assassins, he imagined he would be an easy kill. So he was scared of them, despite Liam ensuring him he was safe.

There were many animals Tom stopped to pet on his daily walk. They eased his worries because he couldn’t imagine doing anything wrong by socializing with cats, dogs, horses, or birds. Except the messenger birds. He never went near them. It was his choice.

There were kittens in the stables. Two were little orange balls of fur, one was dark with stripes, and three were black. One of the black was so tiny Tom worried over it. The mother was a friendly old mama who had taken a liking to Tom the moment they met. She let him near her kittens and wove in and out of his legs while talking nonsense to him.

Tom would help the mama adjust her kittens when she hunkered down to nurse them. He was careful with the littlest black one and ensured it drank its fill. Already weak and sluggish, it would need the nutrients to survive.

It was early one morning when Tom was walking to the stables when he saw two homesteaders talking. He stopped a distance away, afraid to approach, to listen as they discussed the pile of sleeping kittens in the mother’s absence.

“She has two litters every year. She won’t miss one among the six of ‘em this season.”

Tom’s heart thumped in his chest.

“She lost the little one in the last batch anyway. Best to get it done with and make it easier on her.”

“Here,” one of the men lifted the little black kitten and handed it to the other, “take it to the butcher. He can take care of it quickly so it doesn’t suffer.”

Tom felt his entire body begin to shake and tears burn at his eyes. They were going to kill the kitten. They were going to break its neck or cut off its head or worse and every thought terrified and strained him. It hurt to do or say nothing.

So he followed the man and watched him set the squeaking kitten on the table in front of the butcher. The butcher accepted it, waved him goodbye, and turned to find an appropriate knife.

Tom walked swift and stiff-legged to the carving block, scooped the kitten up, and bolted. A shout behind him added a burst of speed to his skinny legs.

“Thief! _THIEF_!”

The accusation made him forget the pain in his chest and lungs. He ran and ran – away from the little houses on the homestead – with the tiny kitten in one hand held snug to his chest.

But he could still hear clamoring behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw three men, all who he knew to be Assassins, chasing him. One was on the ground and two were in the trees hopping from one limb to another and down fallen branches and back up. Their boots thumping rattled in his ears like war drums or mighty thunder and it sent fear barreling to his very core.

He ran faster.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“What the _hell’s_ going on?” Liam’s footfalls shook the house as he met Shay in the hallway and they nearly collided.

“All I can hear out there is angry men yelling but none of it makes sense!” Shay was first over the threshold, almost plowing into Hope.

“Liam!” Hope dodged Shay, “Tom was spotted stealing from one of the homesteaders. He took off running towards the cliffs.”

Liam slowed a moment to think, not believing it, but accepting the possibility that it could be true. He started in a run, Shay beside him, but pushed him in the direction of the swiftest route.

“Good idea.” Shay adjusted his course, “We’ll cut them off. I’ll take the high ground.” He was in the trees, out-pacing Liam, in a matter of seconds.

The run was uneventful until he saw four figures dashing through the trees. Far ahead was Tom’s skinny figure, and the distance between them was growing.

“Jesus!” Liam knew they’d never catch him at this rate. Not unless they out maneuvered him.

One of the men in the trees seemed to catch the same thought and began cutting across the trees to where the road Tom was following curved. He shaved distance off his chase and Liam watched him leap from a tree high over head. His trajectory was on course with Tom’s.

Liam’s heart slammed in his chest, afraid for Tom’s safety, but at the last moment Tom seemed to see the man and cut to one side, neat as could be, and dashed away. The Assassin was on his feet in pursuit but couldn’t match pace.

Shay shouted from above him, “Did you _see_ that!?!?”

Liam didn’t have a response, too preoccupied by relief flooding his system.

The trees broke and they were left with the cliffs and a road running along the edge. Tom traced the outside as he fled, his outline growing thinner and thinner as he left them behind.

“We can’t catch him.” Shay was beside him again, “Who runs that fast? Nobody runs that fast!”

Liam surged onward and as they crested a small hill a flicker of hope lit in their minds.

“It’s Chevalier!” Shay seemed both irritated and pleased, “Get his attention!”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Chevalier was tapped on the shoulder by one of his crew and they motioned down the road. He looked across the dirt path, squinting to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

He heard Shay yell something, saw Tom leading a pack of Assassins, and realized something was very, very wrong with this image.

“Catch him.” Chevalier gestured with both arms to his half a dozen men, “But be careful with him.”

They fanned out but it did little to help. Tom slipped between the first two men and spun in a circle and to one side to avoid capture.  He ran up a slanting tree with all the same grace as any Assassin present and then slid down a large rock and skidded through the dirt.

It was Tom’s poor luck that Chevalier was making up the rear of their formation and was closest to his landing. Chevalier’s arm came out and snagged Tom by the middle, barely securing.

Tom struggled against the hand but didn’t escape before a second was on his other side. He cried then, a terrified sob wracking loose as his legs kicked and scrambled for traction. He held the kitten in both hands now, shielding it.

Chevalier wrapped Tom more firmly in his arms, surprised by the strength, and held him to his chest in attempt to subdue him.

“What is going on here?” Chevalier eased Tom to the ground, gentling his hold as he felt the fight leave him. Tom shuddered and sobbed, bending defensively over his folded arms as though he’d been struck in the stomach.

“Tom! Thomas!” Chevalier rocked him with an urgent push, “What is this about? What do you have? Let me see it.” He turned Tom by the shoulder from where the young man was collapsed on the ground panting and stuttering cries. He pulled one of Tom’s hands away from the bundle.

Chevalier smiled, “I may be wrong, but I don’t think any crime has been committed here.” He straightened, a hand on Tom’s shoulder to ensure he’d stay, and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as the pack of Assassins arrived.

“What are you all terrorizing the poor boy for? It’s just a kitten!” Chevalier shook Tom’s shoulder playfully and got to his feet, “Can someone explain?”

Liam felt the weight on his shoulders lift as he jogged to Tom’s side and knelt.

Shay stood before Chevalier, “A kitten?”

Chevalier gestured flamboyantly to Tom, “That is what you call the offspring of cats here, is it not?”

“Tom?” Liam set his hand on Tom’s shoulder, “What happened?”

Tom sniffed and hiccupped and wiped at his eyes, “They were… going to kill it.” He sniffed again, sitting up with Liam’s assistance. The kitten squeaked, bearing little white spikes of teeth, but showed no inclination to leave Tom’s hold.

“Oh, Tom.” He pressed their foreheads together as he smiled in relief.

“Who was going to kill the kitten?” Shay asked as he knelt with them, “Who kills kittens? Honestly? Who?”

Liam nudged Shay to quiet him, “Tom? Can you tell us?”

Tom nodded, “Two of them. They took the kitten from her and-“

“From who?”

Tom’s eyes flicked up to his, large and worried, “From the mum. She was nursing them but went hunting and they took this one. Took it to the butcher to be killed.”

Shay’s face was saddened, “It’s because it’s a runt.”

Tom’s lip trembled and his eyes began to water, “It didn’t do anything wrong. It just is. Why hurt something just for being?”

Liam soothed him, “No one is going to hurt the kitten now. Let’s find the men and straighten this out. Can you take us to the other kittens, Tom? We’ll make sure they’re safe and bring this little one home.”

Tom nodded and was helped to his feet. Liam put a hand to his lower back as they walked. It was a silent and welcome support as they passed the three Assassins who stood about panting and confused.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

The mother accepted her kitten with loud approval. Liam spoke to the men Tom described and explained the situation. They were understanding and apologetic for the trouble they unintentionally caused. They asked to see Tom and reassured him they wouldn’t be taking any kittens anymore.

“Liam.” Achilles met them at the front door of the house, “I’d like to speak with you privately if you have the time.”

“Certainly.” Liam turned to Tom and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Can you wait for me?”

“By the kittens?”

Liam smiled, “I’ll be down soon.”

Once in Achilles’ study, Liam noticed the meeting wasn’t as private as he expected. Shay and Chevalier were both present.

“There has been a lot of talk about Tom’s adventure already.” Achilles sat at his desk, “He impressed quite a few eyes.”

Chevalier added, “He is strong for his size. I almost lost him with the struggle he put up. Then there is his speed. If not a single brother here could catch him… our enemies surely stand no chance.”

Liam shifted, exchanging a silent look with Shay. They understood each other’s unease.

Achilles went on, “Liam, I know you didn’t bring Tom here to join the Brotherhood, but it has become apparent he has natural abilities that would make him very welcome here. I would like you to consider the benefit to all of us, Tom included, that it would bring if he were invited and accepted such an offer.”

Liam took a moment as though considering, but his answer was a confident one, “I cannot recommend Tom as a brother.”

“May I ask your reasoning?”

“The kid couldn’t even let someone else kill a kitten. He’s too softhearted and no amount of training we could give him will change that.”

“It may be too early to tell what he is capable of. We know he’s faster than any other brother or sister here. That alone would prove invaluable in the field once he’s trained.”

“You’d run faster if you had the same amount of terror in you. Tom believed hell to be licking at his heels – no better motivation than that. But we can’t have brothers who are guided by fear.”

“No. You’re right.” Achilles looked to Shay, “What is your opinion on the matter?”

Shay swallowed but spoke sincerely, “I have to agree with Liam on this one. Tom’s too soft hearted. He can’t do what we do and I hope he never does. The world needs more people like him.”

“Very well. Thank you for your time and honest opinions. Tom will not be invited to the Brotherhood, but I advise you to at the very least teach him how to defend himself. In this world he will need it.”

They were dismissed, and as they rounded the corner of the hall Liam brushed the back of his hand to Shay’s arm in a nonverbal display of thanks. Shay smiled at him, knowing, and they parted until evening.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”Liam pulled Tom’s shirt over his head and folded it neatly. The water he poured into the basin was warm from heating over the fire outside. Tom sighed when Liam pressed a warm-hot rag to his neck and shoulders. It was a pleasant experience compared to the cold baths he’d been through before. It left him feeling bolder and he assisted Liam with his nighttime bathing ritual.

“Starting without me?”

Tom jumped and huddled closer to Liam.

“Shay!” Liam scolded as he looked up to see Shay crawling through the window.

“Didn’t mean to scare you. Was just trying to avoid Hope and Achilles. They’re downstairs being all business and no fun whatsoever. Didn’t want to get caught in all that.” Shay turned and closed the window, “Can I join you? I’m pretty filthy from today and don’t have any water warmed up.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Excellent.” He began peeling off his clothing and started scrubbing himself from the top down. When he was clean he helped Tom finish his meticulous approach to bathing Liam.

“Look at you, Liam. Getting pampered by Tom.” Shay turned to stand behind Tom, “You haven’t said a proper thanks to him since the morning before we arrived.”

Liam should have rolled his eyes. Shay and subtlety were two things that never blended.

“You know the risks.”

“Aye, but we can be quiet. Stick to simple things. For him. Not us. Like you keep saying.” Shay pulled Tom to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, “Are you saying no to this face? He’s too precious and you know it.” Shay pinched Tom’s backside, earning a quiet sound of surprise and a blush. It was followed by a shy smile. Tom looked up at Liam like he couldn’t be any happier as he leaned against Shay and reached for him. Liam took his hand and stepped forward to loom over him. He leaned down, kissing Tom’s responsive mouth. He’d learned so quickly

“That’s it.” Shay rubbed Tom’s hips and thighs and watched Liam overtake the kiss. He saw the way the little needy sounds Tom made dictated how Liam kissed. It was an addiction to watch the pattern emerge. Liam’s tongue was in Tom’s mouth, a noticeable but smooth motion that had Tom struggling to figure out the best way to reciprocate.

Shay palmed Tom, helping him go from half hard to a full erection. When the kiss broke away it was a wet sound and Liam wiped the corner of his own mouth.

Shay nearly purred, “I think you should show him what else your mouth is capable of. You’re far better than I am.”

Liam’s smile was a tiny bow but the true emotion, that of fondness, was in his eyes. Shay pulled Tom down to sit on the bed between his thighs. He helped him spread his legs as Liam knelt between them.

“Ohhh I can feel your heart pounding.” Shay smiled as he nosed against Tom’s cheek, “Nervous with excitement?” He fisted Tom and stroked, feeling the hard pulse beneath his fingers. Tom’s head swam, his belly feeling tight at the sight of Liam on his knees reaching out to caress his legs.

“Is this alright?” Liam asked. He always made sure to ask.

Tom nodded weakly from where he was leaning into Shay. Their bodies were at a slight incline, using blankets and pillows to support them. When Shay had arranged that he hadn’t noticed.

Shay rubbed Tom’s stomach, slow and firm in long up and down motions, and layered kisses across his cheek and temple. It was Liam who took over stroking him and changed the pace to something slower. Tom was permitted to watch this time, but when Liam leaned forward and pressed his lips to the crown of his erection his eyes squeezed shut and his breath caught. The lips parted and he was taken into the almost too hot wetness of Liam’s mouth.

“Good, isn’t it?” Shay kissed his ear, “His mouth always seems to be burning up. I don’t know how he does it.”

Tom’s whimper was an uneven sound that was followed by his thighs trembling and his urgent warning that he was about to come undone.

Shay soothed him as Liam pulled off in a careful glide, “Liam, you should try being less attractive. You make his pulse jump every time you come near.”

Liam chuckled, “I’ll work on that.” He kissed Tom’s hipbone and massaged his calves before he pressed his lips to the underside of his length and kissed. He licked a stripe to the tip and then took him in as he descended.

Tom’s breathing was coming in quiet little puffs as Liam worked in drawn-out motions to focus on prolonging the task. Occasionally he pulled off to kiss the insides of those skinny thighs, or nuzzle the dark curls of hair at the base of his erection.

“Look at you.” Shay kissed the side of Tom’s mouth, “So pretty when you’re trying not to moan. You can make a little noise, if you’d like.”

Tom shivered, fingers curling in the sheets as Shay’s hands slid across his chest and belly. His neck was sucked at and he fretted over marks but didn’t say anything. It was Liam who reached up and pushed at Shay.

“Careful.” Liam reminded him as he licked his lips, “We don’t need to get caught having to explain those.”

“Right. That would be an awkward conversation.” Shay resigned to regular kissing and forgiving nips. He pinched Tom’s nipples and smiled when it caused a sensitive stutter.

Liam refocused and opened his mouth and pressed his tongue along the underside of Tom’s cock as he took him in. The added roughness earned the warning tremors and he looked up at Shay to see he was already shifting into a more upright position and settling his hand along the contour of Tom’s outer thigh.

Liam hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. Tom drew a shaky inhale, legs trembling, and set a hand against Liam’s shoulder.

“ _Liam_.” Tom seemed to whine the name with what remained of his faculties. His body tightened and Liam pulled off and his mouth was replaced with the swift motion of Shay’s hand.

Tom’s mouth opened but only the barest cry emerged as he came, spilling all over Shay’s hand, and Liam rose and kissed him through his orgasm to swallow his little noises. He panted into the kiss as a shiver wracked his body and he reached up to touch Liam’s chest because the thought of not doing so hurt. Drunk on pleasure, he flattened his palm to the solid surface of Liam’s chest and gave a little sigh as though the contact were more satisfying than the orgasm.

And Liam kissed him with fervor, cupping the side of his face and holding him tight against his mouth. Tom’s other hand came up to curl around the thick swell of his forearm. He moaned in a soft, timid manner when Liam bit his lower lip. It was mild and teasing and followed by the swipe of an apologetic tongue that soon after slipped into his mouth. He responded by sucking at the intrusion.

Shay laughed upon seeing Liam hesitate in surprise, “Weren’t expecting that I bet.”

“Mm,” Liam drew away enough to speak, “he got me.” And he pressed a final kiss to Tom’s mouth before looking down at the mess that was Shay’s hand. It prompted him to clean them both up and rid the room of the smell of sex.

Shay pulled a tunic over Tom’s head and hugged him close as Liam dressed in a simple pair of pants. Tom was a pliant sack of limbs in Shay’s arms but he managed to open his eyes, heavy with oncoming sleep, to look up as Liam approached.

“He’s nearly out.” Shay cuddled Tom, “And he’s all warm like thanks to you.”

“You should both sleep well after today.” Liam knelt and began slipping a pair of pants onto Tom’s skinny legs. He worked them up until he had him clothed properly. All of his scars were covered and the realization made Liam take pause.

“I have a feeling Tom will have it better. He gets to cozy up to you. I’m a little jealous.”

Liam smiled at him, “You’ll have yours.” They adjusted Tom beneath the covers and watched him curl up and surrender to sleep.

“He drifts off so fast.”

“He’s just tired. After a few weeks of rest and good food in his belly he’ll liven up.”

“I suppose so.” Shay pet the rebellious waves of Tom’s hair, “When that happens you’ll really be in trouble.”

Liam chuckled, “We’ll tackle that when we get to it.”

“I look forward to it.”

A knock on the door lit a fire under Shay’s ass and he dressed as quiet as he could without sacrificing time.

Liam went to the door after Shay was decent. He looked back at Shay once more, seeing him sitting in a chair at the table looking nonchalant, and then opened the door.

Achilles stood with his hands at his sides, “There you are, Shay. Hope and I were waiting for you downstairs but you never showed.”

Shay scratched the back of his head, “You both looked so serious I was afraid to interrupt. Didn’t realize you were staying up waiting to see me so I slipped right by as quietly as I could.”

“We’ll take this as a sign your training is going well.”

“Thanks. What were you needing me for, sir?”

“It can wait for morning. Hope has already retired for the night. Liam, I wanted to let you know we have another bed available, but I see Tom is already settled. Sleep well, gentlemen.”

“Night.” Liam shut the door with a quiet click and walked over to wrap an arm around Shay’s neck in a rough but affectionate manner from behind.

Shay giggled, “Liam!”

“Your close calls are going to get us both found out one of these days.” He bit Shay’s neck but it only worsened the giggling.

“I’m sorry!” Shay wasn’t sorry at all.

“The hell you are.” Liam let him up and slapped his rear as he moved to gather his things, “Get to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well.”

Shay folded his uniform nice and neat and set his weapons on top in a strategic order. He walked up to Liam before he left and kissed his cheek, smiling.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Birds were singing and the sun was falling across Liam’s face when he came around. He felt displaced; everything about his waking moment felt foreign. The bird songs in his ears, the heat of the sun on his face, and the edge of the bed too close to be truly comfortable were all unusual. He was usually awake before the birds started singing, and he was always up before the sun had a chance to shine that way through the windows.

He’d slept in.

“You’re finally awake.”

Liam’s heart thumped, “Jesus, Hope.” He rubbed his face with his hand that didn’t feel dead and blinked his vision clear. He swallowed and looked around. Hope was sitting at the table, poised like she was crafted from pure feline grace, watching him.

He was shirtless. He was in bed. Tom was curled against his side and sleeping on his arm which had gone numb at some point during the night.

Hope was smiling, “I like your new blanket. Looks warm.”

Liam muttered a curse and rolled over to ease Tom to the bed as he sat up.

“You don’t have to get up on my account. You both looked so peaceful. Do you two always sleep in a pile like that?”

Liam sat on the edge of the bed with both feet on the floor and rubbed some life back into his arm, “We do when there’s a lack of beds.”

Hope raised an eyebrow at him.

“He was asleep before Achilles told us there was one available. I didn’t want to wake him to move him or tell him where I was going, and I didn’t want him to wake up alone after several days of this.”

“Of cuddling?”

Liam sighed, feeling trapped, “Would you prefer to watch while I hold him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear between passionate kisses?”

Her smile deepened, “I’d like to see that.”

Liam’s eyes wrinkled at the corners with the size of his grin, “I reckon you would.”

She stood, “Perhaps another time. Achilles has an assignment for you. He sent me to fetch you because he didn’t have the heart to wake you after seeing the two of you this morning.”

Liam internally groaned, “Shay already up?”

“He’s been training with me until recently. I let him go to prepare the Morrigan.”

“Ah,” Liam found his shirt and pulled it on, “I’ll be down to see Achilles soon. Thank you.”

She left him and closed the door on her way out. Liam heaved another sigh as he pulled the rest of his clothing on. Once dressed, he knelt beside the bed to wake Tom.

“Tom? It’s alright – you don’t have to get up. Just wanted you to know we’ll be heading out today. I’ll be outside but I’ll come get you when it’s time. Keep sleeping.”

Tom nodded, eyes barely open, and tried to return the soft squeeze of Liam’s hand in his. A thumb brushed over his knuckles before the touch was gone and he was lapsing into sleep once more before he could stop himself.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“You noticing that?” Liam stopped Shay by the helm with a hand to his bicep.

“The crew?” Shay looked irritated, “How could I not? What’s wrong with them? It’s like I gave them all puppies weeks ago and turned around this morning to shoot them dead while making them watch.”

“You need to find out what’s going on before we leave. We can’t have this.”

A voice from the lower deck drew their eyes and ears, “Captain?”

Shay looked at the two men standing at the base of the stairs. The one who had spoken had his hands folded in front of himself and was holding his hat. His face was grim like he’d lost his worldly possessions and was ashamed to ask for help in his time of need.

Liam nudged Shay.

“Oh, right.” Shay cleared his throat, “What ails you?”

“Well, you see…” The man shifted. His friend beside him did likewise but couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with anyone. Behind them, the entire crew had stopped their preparations. Some were ambling over while others remained where they stood.

“Out with it, man. I’m not going to throw you overboard.” Shay glanced around, “Even if I did – the water is pretty shallow here so I think you’d be fine.”

“Well, the crew and I were talking. We noticed you found Tom and we wanted to say we’re sorry we didn’t tell you.”

Shay’s brow creased, “Tell me what?”

More uncomfortable shifting.

“That he stowed away, sir.”

Liam started laughing and Shay punched him in the arm.

“I expect that outta me, not you.” Shay muttered to him under his breath but was smiling. He turned back to his men with his best serious face.

“We were just worried, Captain.” The man made a helpless gesture, “He’s a nice boy. Hard working and generous. We just didn’t want it to come to this.” Liam had to turn away to hide his smile.

“You’ll have to help me out, boys. I’m a little lost. What exactly has it come to?”

The crew exchanged looks before the unofficial leader spoke again, “Haven’t you… sent him away?”

Shay didn’t miss a beat, “Not a chance. The kid is sleeping inside. We just didn’t want to wake him until it was time to go.”

The crew heaved a collective sigh and exchanged varying expressions of relief and dodged heart failure.

“You lot.” Shay chastised them playfully, “Thinking Liam and I would send away a perfectly good sailor. Tom will be staying aboard the Morrigan. You can all relax and stop moping about now.”

When they dispersed, pleased with the news, Shay walked to Liam’s side and nudged him with his shoulder.

“Can you believe that?”

Liam nudged him back, “They all knew.”

“They were watching out for him.”

“Probably taught him everything he’s been doing.”

“If only _they_ knew.”

They dissolved into quiet laughter until Liam shoved him away as a sign they needed to return to work and stop giggling like children.

Sometime later, when Tom came running out of the house and along the hills to the Morrigan as though he was late for his own funeral there was uproar like the crew was reunited after years of separation. Tom tried to jump right into helping but was descended upon by the entire crew and jostled around and slapped heartily on the back. His hair was ruffled and by the end of it he was looking up at Shay and Liam disheveled but smiling and feeling like he was home.

 

5.19.2015

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh let me know your thoughts, please and thank you. Was it boring? Did it drag in parts? Were there any glaring errors that need to be amended? Hit me with whatever you've got.


End file.
